


【撒隆】Identity

by Sylvie530



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:34:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26575318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylvie530/pseuds/Sylvie530
Summary: 首尾限定。开头：“你是谁？”结尾：记忆终于变成一座牢笼，而牢笼之外天空低垂。半原著背景。撒加加隆即将满15岁。平行世界。灵魂穿越。
Relationships: Gemini SagaxGemini Kanon
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

“你是谁？”  
“我是加隆。”少年有些迷惑地看了看四周，没有任何人影，也感觉不到任何小宇宙的迹象。  
“你又是谁？”  
那个起初提问的声音许久没有回答。  
“我在问你呢。”双子座的候补圣斗士双臂交叉抱在胸前，皱着眉头说，“明明是你先说话的，现在又一点儿动静都没有，算什么啊？”  
“……不知道该怎么说啊。”  
那声音听起来也还是少年，而且和他的音色语气十分相似，“其实……”  
“其实什么？”等了半天又没有下文，加隆耸了耸肩膀，“算了，烦死了，不说也无所谓。”他从刚才一直坐着的石头上站起身来，“我得回去了。”  
“回去。”  
那个声音重复了一遍他的说法，“是呀，”不知道隐身在何处的少年叹了一口气，“我也得回去才行。”他这样说着，又是重重的一声叹息，“否则撒加肯定要生气……非常生气。”  
“你说什么？”加隆的脚步停住了。

大片大片的云从海上飘过来，带来阴郁潮湿的气息，很快就要下雨了，而且该会是一场突然而至的骤雨。  
“你说‘撒加’。”加隆更加困惑，“你刚才说了这个名字对吧？”  
“……嗯。”那声音并没否认，“是的。”  
“撒加。”加隆重复着那个名字，撇了撇嘴，“你说他会生气……”  
他的蓝眼睛里忽然掠过了然，但紧接着是难以置信，“我说……”  
他用脚尖踢动脚边的碎石，“你该不会也叫‘加隆’吧？”

周围变得异常安静，听得见冷冰冰的风声，甚至层云飞速移动的声音。  
加隆放下手臂，一动不动地站在原地。  
“喂，我在问你呢。”他不知道该朝哪个方向说话，索性直视着正前方，遥远的海岬之下，是源自神代的牢狱，专门用来关押渎神的罪人。  
“说话呀！”他大声地说，像在命令，又像在努力说服自己面对眼前的情境。

过了好半天，那个声音才低声回答：“你猜对了。”  
“果然。”加隆点了点头，很快又摇了摇头，“你是从哪个时空来的呢……”他喃喃地说，“你那里……”  
“……我那里怎么？”这次是声音的主人沉不住气了。  
“你那里的撒加，也会经常生气吗？他也同样是……因为你才生气的吗？”  
加隆轻轻地问。忽然又自嘲似的笑起来：  
“神经病。我都在干什么呢！”  
他迈开步子，大步朝着双子宫的方向走去。

“真是的！”少年越走越快，使劲地晃了晃脑袋，像是要把刚才的一场对话从头脑里赶出去，“肯定是昨天睡得太晚！所以才会幻听吧！”  
他这样想着的时候，那个声音像是在他耳边说话似的，清清楚楚地说：  
“不是啊。没有幻听。”  
“喂！”加隆惊得几乎脚下踉跄，“不要突然出声！”他甩了两下胳膊，像是要甩掉粘在手上的脏东西似的，“你到底是怎么回事！”  
“我觉得……”另一个“加隆”认真地说，“我应该是在你里面。”  
“里……面？”加隆皱起鼻子，“身体里？”  
“头脑里吧，大概。就好像……存在另一个灵魂。”  
“另一个灵魂？”加隆咂了下嘴唇，就好像尝到讨厌的滋味，“烦透了。”他听起来很纠结，“……两个灵魂什么的。”他一字一顿地说。  
“我……一定会想办法消失的。”那个他用安抚的语气说，“你不要着急。从现在开始我一定老老实实地呆着，你就当我不存在好了。”  
“你本来就不该存在。这地方……就连我都是多余的。”加隆冷冷地说，“总之，最好快点消失。越快越好。”  
他继续朝双子宫的方向走去，最后一点落日余晖也被层叠的灰云完全遮挡住，来自海上的咸涩水雾迅速蔓延，沾湿他的发尾。  
当他踏进宫门的时候，今夜的第一滴雨落了下来，在门口的雕像上印出一个圆形的水滴。  
加隆径直往自己的房间走去，故意无视了朝他走来的撒加，以及那句显然强压着怒气的“你到哪里去了”。


	2. Chapter 2

“呃……”声音听起来犹犹豫豫，“那个撒加……他是你哥哥，对吧？”  
“闭嘴。”  
加隆坐在硬邦邦的石头床上，后背贴着冷冰冰的石头墙壁，曲起双腿，用两手环抱住自己。  
“……他在跟你说话。”头脑里那个声音有点怯生生的，“他……好像很生气。”  
“关我什么事？”加隆埋下头，额头紧贴着膝盖，整个人快要蜷成一团，闷闷地说，“我什么也没做，还是一样会惹他生气。”  
“那你就不理他吗？”另一个他自己似乎不能理解似的，“为什么啊？你们……似乎不太……”  
“不太什么？”加隆干脆拉过被子把自己整个蒙起来，“……反正糟透了，对吧？”他闷声说。  
那个他并没有回答。

撒加站在他紧闭的房门前，用力地拍了两下，加隆听见他提高声音说：“你这样算什么？不打算出来说清楚吗，加隆？我刚回来就从史昂大人那里听说，你又偷偷跑到山下去了对吧？我们不是说好，不可以再擅自离开这里的吗……”  
加隆从被单底下伸出手，抓住床头放着的一个玻璃杯子，朝门的方向扔了过去。

啪！

他浑身一颤，就像是被那骤然碎裂的声音惊吓到。  
“切。”  
加隆发出鄙薄的嘲讽，“这样就吓到了？难不成……你居然是个乖宝宝？天哪……”他嘿嘿冷笑起来，“一想到某个世界的我居然是个乖宝宝……连扔个杯子都会被吓得一哆嗦……”  
他动作夸张地拂过胳膊，“我就起了一身的鸡皮疙瘩。”  
“……用不着看不起我。”那个声音终于忍不住说，“我的确从来没摔过杯子，可我也从来没跟撒加闹成这样过。”  
“你！”加隆使劲攥紧拳头，“闭嘴！”  
“加隆，没必要那么凶，”那个他轻声说，“这样……不好。”  
“不好？”感觉到撒加的小宇宙在门外逐渐远去，加隆用被单把自己裹紧，“有谁会在乎这个吗？”  
“……有吧……”那声音不是很确信地说，“我觉得……会有的。”  
“比如撒加？”加隆侧躺在床上，依然严实地裹在被单底下，外面的世界好像完全被屏蔽了，他紧紧闭上眼睛，手指无意识地攥紧被单的一角，用力得指尖都几乎微微发抖。  
“……嗯。”过了一会儿，那个声音终于肯定了他，“比如撒加。”  
“你觉得他还会在乎我？”  
“为什么不？”声音似乎不能理解，“你们也是孪生兄弟啊。”  
“你和……你的撒加也是？”  
“嗯。”  
“他也是……你哥哥？”加隆仍然闭着眼睛，发凉的指尖绞着被单，手心沁出的冷汗慢慢把那薄薄的亚麻布打湿。  
“嗯。”  
“你说过他也会生气对吧……”  
“嗯。”  
“然后呢？”  
“然后？”  
“对，然后。”  
加隆放开掌心里的被单，十分焦躁似的用指关节揉着太阳穴，“生气以后……”  
他皱着眉头，喃喃自语似的说，  
“生气以后……他还会跟你说话吗？他还会像过去那样吗？他还会……爱你吗？”  
“啊？”  
声音完全困惑了。房间里陷入寂静。过了好半天，那个声音才试探性地说：  
“加隆……”  
“……嗯……”  
“你……是不是不舒服？”  
“什么？”  
加隆把身体蜷缩得更紧，他的呼吸变得有些急促，  
“……我无所谓……”  
他像在梦呓似的说。  
“怎么办……”另一个他很着急地说，“一定是我的存在给你的身体造成了太多负担……”  
“……别瞎扯了……”加隆迷迷糊糊地说，“我没事……”

他的意识越来越模糊。整个房间都像是暴露在冰冷刺骨的寒风中。他抱紧自己，开始不停地发抖，牙齿磕碰的声音在寂静中显得格外清晰。  
“这样可不行啊……”那个声音焦急地说，“喂！加隆！你醒一醒！”

世界被黑暗笼罩了，加隆觉得自己正在下坠。他不知道身在何处，只是不停地，不停地向下坠落。

“……”  
他开合嘴唇，无声地呼喊着。

隔壁的房间里，撒加霍然站起身。  
一片寂静之中，他恍惚听见了加隆的声音。  
那声音正在不断重复着那个早已久违的称呼。

“……哥哥！”

撒加疾步穿过黑暗笼罩的长廊，猛地推开了加隆的房门。


	3. Chapter 3

……我在哪里？

我觉得头晕目眩，伸出手来的时候，却连自己的手在哪儿都看不清楚。我往周围看了看，这里是个漆黑的房间，散发出冷冰冰的气息，像是由森冷的石块砌成的。可是……它又不像是加隆刚才所在的地方。

“加隆……？”  
我试探性地呼唤，并没有人回答我。  
“加隆……”  
“加隆……”

“加隆！”

这次我可以确定，除了我之外，还有另一个声音在呼唤着加隆的名字。  
“那是……撒加吧？”  
我无意识地说出声来。  
“没错，除了那家伙还能是谁！”一个声音突然紧跟着说，我吓了一大跳。  
“怎么回事嘛，现在才来，有什么用？人都已经没意识了。”还没等我反应过来，又一个声音很不满地抱怨说。  
“……哥哥可能……真的不像以前那样了……”第三个声音说，委委屈屈的，像是马上要哭出来。  
“啊，为什么又黑了……最近总是这样……”第四个声音听起来似乎正在微微发抖。

“喂……”我揉揉太阳穴，这才发现自己现在居然有了个可以称得上是“实体”的外形……虽然这里伸手不见五指，可我隐约觉得这空间并不大，“你们……到底是谁？和加隆又是什么关系啊？”  
“撒加这混蛋！现在又来假惺惺的关心做什么！”  
“看见他那张虚伪的嘴脸就心烦！”  
“真的很黑啊……又黑又冷……好难过……”  
“哥哥是不是也希望没有我这个弟弟呢……”  
刚才的声音们自说自话，纷乱地混杂在一起，我很快就什么也听不清了。  
“喂喂，到底是……怎么回事啊……”

我困惑不已地往后一退再退，脚跟很快就碰到了障碍……  
不对……这个触感……？！  
我“哎哟”了一声，向后仰面栽倒，整个人砸在另一个软绵绵的身体上。  
“啊！”  
我手忙脚乱地爬起来，  
“对……对不起！”  
“……没事……”  
那个声音听起来和加隆的声音非常相似，只是无精打采的，好像生病的人那样虚弱，  
“你呢？不要紧吧？”  
“啊！我也没事！”我站稳身体，摸索着朝声音的方向伸出手，“那个，你们是谁啊？跟加隆又有什么关系？”

“加隆，你醒醒，加隆？！”  
像是从很遥远的地方，再次传来了之前听过的撒加的声音，他听起来比刚才还要着急……  
接着，我的周身突然环绕起温暖的感觉……这个黑暗笼罩的狭小房间也被金色光芒映亮。  
我终于看清，在房间中央放置着一个复杂的控制台似的东西，它旁边站着四个颜色各异的小人儿，每个人看起来都跟加隆——其实也就是我自己——有几分相似，但又并不完全相同。而在我身边，是个散发着金黄色暖光的小人儿，他跟加隆有一模一样的海蓝色眼睛和头发。

“加隆……”  
撒加的声音似乎略微放松下来。我看见控制台正前方出现了一个巨大的椭圆形屏幕，那上面正是撒加的面孔，  
“你醒了……”  
“……哼！假惺惺！”控制台边的绿色小人儿尖着嗓子说了一句，然后在台面上按下了什么按钮。  
“……放开我。”  
我听见加隆说，他说话时的语气和那个绿色的小人儿十分相像，  
然后，他用力甩开撒加的手，又试图从他的怀抱里挣脱。  
“别动……乖～”  
我看见撒加全身都笼罩着金色的光芒，他的右手虚放在加隆的额头，我几乎能感觉到撒加的掌心里传来的温度，  
“怎么会烧得这么厉害……”  
“切……”绿色的小人儿扭了一下身子，似乎想要继续发些牢骚，红色的小人儿却已经先他一步，把他从控制台边挤开，啪地按下另一个按钮。  
“用不着你管！”我听见加隆虚弱的声音里含着无处发泄也无法解释的怒气，他挣扎着坐直身体，想要用力推开撒加的手，“我的死活，怎么敢劳动双子座的撒加大人来关心！”  
“加隆！”撒加抓住他的手腕，眼睛里有急切和无奈，他像是想解释什么，最终却只是将加隆重新拉进怀里紧紧抱住，“别再说这样的话……算我……求你了……好不好？……对不起……一切都是哥哥的错……”

红色的小人儿怔住了，然后讪讪地从控制台边走开，盘腿坐到远处的一张扶手椅上，嘴里嘟嘟囔囔地说：“什么叫‘算你求我了’……”  
“……撒加……”  
一直被挡在后面的蓝色小人儿终于有机会碰到控制台，但他并没有触碰任何按钮，只是呆呆地站在那儿，蓝眼睛里慢慢地聚集起晶莹的泪水，怔怔地看着屏幕上抱紧了加隆的撒加。他身边的紫色小人儿蹲坐在控制台边，像先前的加隆那样蜷缩成一团，  
“不是吧……”他反复嘀咕着说，“不是吧……”

“呃……”  
我一头雾水地看着他们，又低头看看自己旁边的金色小人儿，  
“你们……到底是谁……”  
“请你先等一下～”蓝头发的金色小人儿似乎比刚才精神了不少，他从地上跳起来，脚步轻盈地跃到了控制台边，动作利落地连续按了几个按钮。

蓝色的小人儿还站在原地，眼里的泪水像断线的珠子似的不停往下掉。  
我听见加隆发出两声抽噎，然后把脸深深埋进撒加的颈窝，他的胳膊同样抱紧了撒加。  
“……哥哥……”  
他和金色的小人儿同时发出了这样的呼唤……  
“对不起……”

我看着他们，不由自主地一步步走近那宽阔的屏幕，伸出手去触摸那仿佛有形的快乐。

难以名状的，纠缠着悲伤的快乐。

“啊，不要碰！”  
我听见小人儿们一起喊道，然后……  
我开始下坠。

我不知道自己将要去往哪里，只是不停地，不停地向下坠落。

PS:  
本节设定来自电影《头脑特工队》（Inside Out）  
房间是加隆的大脑中央控制室。一开始是黑的因为加隆失去了意识。后来亮起来是他在撒哥的小宇宙治疗中恢复了意识。  
五色小人儿是主要的五种情绪：红色是愤怒，绿色是厌恶，紫色是恐惧，蓝色是悲伤，金色是快乐。  
所以，面对哥哥，隆少少是正宗的“五味杂陈”啊(o^^o)  
屏幕是视觉，他们看到的即加隆眼中看到的。  
“我”是乱入的……很快就被加隆的大脑赶出去了……


	4. Chapter 4

加隆在我怀里睡着了。  
不知道为什么，他今晚烧得很厉害。我抱住他的时候，他先是怨愤挣扎，接着突然卸下所有防备。  
我紧紧抱住他，而他的脸埋进我的颈窝，他的眼泪沾湿了我的皮肤。  
又一次感觉到那过于熟悉的凉意……我的心前所未有地疼痛起来。  
“加隆……”  
我轻轻唤着他的名字，伸手抚摸他的头发。  
“加隆。”

这是我的加隆，我一母同胞的孪生兄弟，我生命里最重要的人。离开家的时候母亲曾经紧握着我的手，反复嘱咐我要照顾好他。她努力地对我们微笑，而她的泪水不停地滴落下来。  
像今晚的加隆的眼泪一样，很快就沾湿我的皮肤……

“对不起。”我轻声说，却不敢告诉他自己在为什么而道歉。加隆握住我的手，偎在我怀里沉沉睡去。我听见他均匀起伏的呼吸。  
“……我到底该怎么办才好……”我叹了口气，小心地让他躺到枕上，又拉过被子来给他盖好。我试了试他的额头，总算已经不像刚才那样烫得吓人。  
“加隆……”  
我喃喃重复他的名字，看着他沉睡中的脸，微微皱起的眉头，紧抿的嘴角。

“……你还是爱着他的，对吧？”  
一片寂静之中，有个声音忽然发问。  
“谁？”我的小宇宙陡然燃烧起来。金色的光芒瞬间环绕着我和加隆。  
加隆攥紧我的手，迷迷糊糊地半睁开眼睛。  
“……哥哥……”他轻声叫我，“怎么了？”  
“没什么。”我俯身亲吻他的额头，“继续睡吧。”  
“……没错，我爱着你……”他的眼神朦胧，指尖冰凉掌心灼热，像是用了全身力气才终于清楚说出这些话，“我爱着你……胜过这世界上的一切……哥哥……”

我怔怔地看着他，不知道该不该回答，又该怎么回答，而他已再次陷入昏睡。

“撒加……”

刚才那个声音在呼唤着我。虽然非常相似，但我立刻就能分辨出那绝不是加隆。

“你究竟是谁？要做什么？”我环顾四周，确定感觉不到任何带有敌意的小宇宙。  
而且这房间里分明只有我和加隆两个人。  
“我也说不清现在的我究竟是谁……我只想回去，越快越好……”那声音认真地说着，似乎异常迫切：“我……不希望哥哥担心。”  
“你哥哥？”我低下头看着加隆，“……那么，你到底怎样才能回去？”  
“我也不知道。”声音听起来有几分沮丧，“真对不起。我现在还没法离开……”  
“你在哪里？”  
“我在……”

我的头脑里传来一声嘲讽的冷笑。  
“愚蠢的家伙！”那令我深恶痛绝的声音对我说，“你以为他会在哪里？”  
“……不要现在出来！我们……说好的……不可以在加隆面前……”  
我猛地站起身，但加隆紧握住我的手，我竟然无法挣脱。呼吸的频率越来越快，周围的空气像是突然被抽空了，冷汗从每个毛孔里冒出来，迅速打湿我的头发和皮肤。

“……撒加，你不要紧吧？”

我跪倒在加隆的床边，心口传来的剧烈疼痛让我连一个字都说不出来。我只祈求加隆不要现在清醒，千万……不要现在清醒……  
我唯一死守的秘密……绝不要被他看见！

“无论你是谁……”  
我强撑着开口，说出每个字都像在耗费所剩无几的生命，  
“不要告诉加隆……”

***

“呵～强弩之末还要垂死挣扎，还真是难看啊！”  
那冷酷的声音像极了这房间里的森寒墙壁。

在一片黑暗中，控制台上的按钮散发出淡淡的微光。  
它的周围响起此起彼伏的抽泣和叹息。

控制台正前方的椭圆形屏幕上，  
……撒加的发尾正逐渐染上不祥的黑色，他的嘴角上扬，形成令人心悸的恐怖笑意。  
他的眼里燃烧起嗜血的火光。


	5. Chapter 5

加隆做了一个梦。  
或许是个美梦，因为撒加拥抱并亲吻了他。他偎在那个曾经熟悉现在陌生的怀抱里，听得清兄长的呼吸和心跳声。  
但也可能是个噩梦。因为当他抬起头的时候，猛然发现那个撒加有着黑如鸦羽的头发，红如鲜血的双眸。

加隆睁开眼睛。  
他的房间里安安静静，整座双子宫里也安安静静。他出了很多汗，爬起来的时候感觉虚飘飘的。他走到桌子旁边，给自己倒了一杯水。膝盖有些发软，浑身上下都在疼，他坐了下来。  
撒加不在。  
不在他自己的房间，不在双子宫，甚至好像……  
根本不在圣域。

加隆握着水杯，有点出神地盯着自己的手。  
他努力回想昨天傍晚的情形……  
应该就是昨天傍晚吧。说实话，他的确不知道自己究竟昏睡了多久。  
而在那之前……他似乎遇见过另一个自己。

“……你，还在吗？”大致回忆起当时的对话之后，他望着眼前的虚空，轻声问道。  
过了很久，有个声音同样轻轻地回答：“我还在。”  
“一直都在？”  
“一直都在。”  
“那么……你告诉我，”加隆的手指在收紧，“我昏睡的时候……撒加是不是来过？”  
“……他来过。”  
少年的脸上露出如释重负般的欣喜神情：“所以，那并不是在做梦。”  
“不是做梦。他就在这里，陪了你很久。”  
“可是……”安心的表情很快就从加隆脸上消失了，他手指间的杯子发出即将碎裂般的声响，  
“我好像看见……他变得……不一样了……”  
“……”  
“你为什么不回答我？”  
“……”  
“说话！”  
“加隆，你不要胡思乱想了，你哥哥他没有……”

加隆忽然站起身来，与他对话的声音也戛然而止。他转向门口，披挂着黄金圣衣的撒加正站在那里。  
“……哥哥。”片刻的犹豫之后，加隆这样叫着撒加，快步朝他走过去，“你回来了。”  
然而他很快发现，撒加的脸色苍白得可怕。他的兄长以近乎于绝望的眼神看着他，浑身紧绷到微微发抖。那薄薄的唇紧抿着，牙齿几乎要在嘴唇上咬出血痕。  
“……哥哥？”加隆握住兄长的手臂，“你……没事吧？”  
“加隆……”  
撒加努力调整着呼吸，像是费了很大力气才终于叫出这个名字。他抬手抓住加隆的双肩，认真地凝视着他的脸，那眼神令加隆开始觉得紧张。撒加明明在看着他，却又好像……从骨子里害怕自己面前的是另一个人。  
“我在这里啊。”加隆困惑地皱眉，“撒加，”他改变了称呼，而撒加的手已经开始握得他骨头生疼，  
“你这是怎么了？”

“……没什么。”撒加长长吐出一口气，接着突然用力地把加隆搂进怀抱。  
“……我做了个梦。”加隆也拥住他，贴近他耳边说，“我觉得那是个梦。可它真的太清楚了，就好像真的曾经发生过。”  
“……你昨晚烧得很厉害。”撒加恢复了平时的冷静模样，轻吻着弟弟的额头，“你在外面到底发生了什么事？”  
“我也很难说清楚，”加隆耸耸肩膀，“大概就是……还存在着另一个我吧。”

撒加无法自制地变了脸色，他愕然地看着加隆：  
“所以……”他的声音有些沙哑，“你刚才……确实是在跟另一个你自己说话吗？”  
“你怎么了？”加隆伸出手去触摸撒加的脸，但他的兄长条件反射般避开了。  
“撒加！”  
加隆的手悬在半空，犹豫了片刻以后，他坚决地抓住撒加的手。  
“……撒加，你有什么事在瞒着我？”

撒加看着加隆，一脸无法置信的神色。他往后退了两步，艰难地开口说：  
“加隆……你也遇到了相同的情况吗？”  
“你在说什么？”加隆疑惑地问。  
“我们心里……”撒加下定决心要坦白似的说，“或许都藏着恶的种子，所以才会听到……”

“……别再说了！”  
我知道，再不出来阻止撒加，恐怕就来不及了。  
“果然如此……”  
撒加却发出更加深重的叹息，他看过来的眼神无奈而又悲哀，  
“我们始终是一样的……”  
“不是你想的那样！”我努力想夺过对加隆的控制权，但这实在是太难了……要在他完全清醒的状态下去对抗他的意志力，进而掌握他的神志和身体……这几乎是不可能完成的事情。  
可是……昨天晚上……我已经答应过撒加。  
我答应了那个蓝发蓝眸的撒加，尽可能为他保守秘密，不让加隆发觉他那部分邪恶的灵魂。

更重要的是……  
那样的撒加……  
黑如鸦羽的头发，红如鲜血的眼睛……  
第一眼看见他的那个瞬间里，我站在一片漆黑的房间中央，不由自主地流下泪来。  
那一刻的我，爆发出连自己都未曾发觉的惊人力量。趁着加隆因为高烧而神志恍惚，我成功抓住他最为虚弱时的空档，迅速而完美地掌控了他的身体。  
我透过他的眼睛，呆呆地看着近在咫尺的人。

那样的撒加……  
我永远挚爱的哥哥……  
无论在怎样的时空里，我都绝不要把他让给别人。  
哪怕是，有着同样身份、同样名字的，我自己。


	6. Chapter 6

“撒加”饶有兴味地看着“加隆”。

“……有趣。”  
过了一会儿，他笑起来，  
“我们真该好好聊聊。”

“……哥哥。”  
加隆的声音微微发抖。他扑进黑发红眸的撒加怀里，泪水没法控制地往下流，哭得肩膀都一颤一颤的。  
撒加叹了一口气，最后还是把他搂住了。  
“你别哭了。”他给面前的加隆擦掉眼泪，“我只不过是个冒牌货。”  
“不是！”少年加隆使劲抓住他的手，“你才是真正的哥哥！”  
“……呵～”撒加轻笑，“谁的哥哥？”  
“当然是我哥哥！”加隆大声地，十分肯定地说。  
“那你又是谁？”撒加摇了摇头，“你大概会说你是加隆。可现在被你控制的难道不是加隆？更何况，你这个加隆……又是谁的加隆？”

加隆微微歪着头看向他：“你不想，还是不敢承认我是加隆？”  
“我可不像那个蓝头发的傻瓜，”黑发的撒加笑了笑，“你当然是加隆，只不过，我们俩的情况可并不一样。至于你，也并不是属于我的加隆。总之，在这个世界里，只要有一个加隆，就足够了。”  
“可是……”  
加隆眯起眼睛，眼神里有隐约的不甘，  
“你明明就是我哥哥！你倒是想想，在这里，在这个撒加和加隆之间，哪儿还有你的位置？为什么要屈居于他们两个人之下呢？”

他有些困惑地皱着眉，突然紧紧抓住撒加的胳膊，海蓝色的眼里闪过期待的光亮：  
“哥哥，你有没有想过……或许……我注定要在这里遇到你？如果……如果我再也回不去了……那是不是意味着，我们两个人，才应该好好地生活在一起呢！”  
“我们……两个人？”

黑发的撒加玩味地重复着这样的说法，忽然抬手用力按住太阳穴，那里的皮肤很快被他蹂躏得紫红充血：  
“唔……”  
他微弯下腰，喉间发出痛苦的声音，  
“头好疼……”

他的手指用力地按住桌面，大理石的台面上竟然出现了蛛网似的裂痕，

“……撒加……”  
他怨恨似的吐出那个名字，  
“你这家伙……就不能再多等一下吗……我们才……刚说到……有趣……的……地方呢……”  
随着一声巨响，大理石桌面在小宇宙爆发的力量中碎成了两半，沉重地砸在了地上。

“不要再打这样的主意。”恢复了蓝发蓝眸的撒加看着面前的加隆，冷冷地说，他的语调并没有什么明显的起伏，可加隆不由自主地打了个寒战，无意识地缩紧了肩膀。  
“……你……”他有点胆怯地看着撒加，“竟然能这么快就控制他吗……”  
“把加隆还给我。”  
撒加站起身，一步步地朝桌边的加隆走近。每踏出一步，笼罩在他周围的金色光芒就更盛一分。  
“无论你是谁，无论你从哪里来，无论你可以回去，还是将永远停留在这里，”他停在加隆面前，低下头，凝视着对方的面孔，  
“不要再打加隆的主意。”撒加缓缓伸出手，冰凉指尖抬起面前人的下颌。他的眸色沉暗如深海，眼神前所未有的冷峻，甚至如同来自地狱的恶魔般可怕，“永远不要。”

“……撒加……”  
少年加隆忽然把他的手紧握在自己的掌心里，眼里神情迅速变幻，像暗夜天空中飞舞过一抹转瞬即逝的流光。他仰起脸，同样认真地打量着撒加，嘴角上倏忽露出纯真笑意，  
“我一定会为你保密的。”他完美地操纵着加隆的声线，微笑着说，然后站起身来，用指腹轻轻摩挲撒加的侧脸，  
“作为交换条件……”

早已久违的加隆的笑脸突然凑近过来，在撒加未及反应的时候，少年已经将亲吻印在了他的一边脸颊。

“请让我偶尔见见另一个你！我真的……真的很想念哥哥！”他故意保持着那个加隆式的笑容，兀自向撒加提出要求，接着告饶似的摊开双手，“好啦，别那么凶的样子！现在就把加隆还给你！”

“……我不是你哥哥，”矮身接住因为短暂失去意识而倒下的加隆，撒加喃喃自语般地说。  
寂静的房间里，他听见自己头脑中有另一个声音清楚地应声回答：  
“呵，真巧，我也不是。”


	7. Chapter 7

加隆坐在平时常去的那块石头上，看着远方的海面。天气晴朗，天空像蓝色琉璃般美丽清透，五月的明媚阳光下，遥远的大海和山峦都如同透镜下一般清晰。粼粼的波光中，偶尔跃起银色的鱼。

“你还在吧？”少年轻声问。  
“还在。”  
那个声音像在叹气，“可能一直都只能这样了……”  
他无奈地说，“已经快两个月了吧？”  
“嗯。”  
“加隆，你很讨厌我，是不是？”  
“为什么这么说？”  
少年顺手拾起近旁的石子，用力地掷向远处，隐约中似乎能听见石子砸落海水中的声响。  
“……我说错了吗？”

加隆不做声。他听得出，那个声音说话时的语气语调和他越来越像，到现在已经几乎没有任何不同。

“……我不是讨厌你。”  
过了一会儿，加隆终于开口，“我只是有件事想不明白。”  
“什么事？”  
“你为什么要模仿我？”  
“……你这是什么意思？”  
头脑中的另一个声音里有些质问的意味，加隆只是耸了耸肩膀，再次用力扔出手里的石子。

“我说错了吗？”

如出一辙的语句。如出一辙的音色起伏。

“……切～”  
加隆仿佛能看见一个与自己如出一辙的少年，同样耸了耸肩膀。  
或许有那么一点被识破后的尴尬，更多的却是毫不在意的轻慢。

“你在害怕吗，加隆？”  
那个只能存在于他头脑中的少年像是很认真地问，  
“害怕你会被我取代？”  
他轻轻地笑，笑声像静夜里的风声似的吹过加隆耳边，“你想太多了吧，亲爱的加隆，别的不说，我干嘛要取代你呢？”  
“……为了撒加吧。”

加隆很慢地说出这句话，右手里还在把玩着刚捡起来的那枚石子。突然，石子边缘的尖角狠狠地划上了左手的手背。皮肤上先是出现一道白线，然后从中渗出了大颗大颗的血珠。

“哎呀，”头脑里的声音故作惊讶地说，“受伤了呢！……真是不小心。”  
加隆扔开手里的石子，用力甩了甩手，伤口里溢出更多鲜血，滴滴嗒嗒地落在身边的地面上。

“原来……你是故意的啊。”

他用右手的两根手指按住左手背上的伤口，指尖上燃起金色的小宇宙。血流很快就止住了。

“你又在说什么啊？”少年像是在笑，“我怎么会做那么无聊的事情！”  
“这算是练习吗？”  
加隆看着手背上那个几乎愈合的伤口，有点轻蔑似的挑了挑嘴角，  
“……练习怎样才能控制我。”  
“才没有！你不是雅典娜的圣斗士吗？虽然我不知道雅典娜是怎么回事，但她的确是个神没错吧？所以，你肯定很厉害！”头脑里的声音侃侃而谈，“就凭我现在的状况，怎么可能控制你嘛！”  
“呵～谁知道呢……”  
加隆站起来，“最近我大概……”

敏锐地察觉到自远及近的小宇宙，他停住话头，转过身去看向来人：  
“哥哥。”  
加隆轻轻地唤道，  
“……我正要回去。”

“……”撒加沉默地看着弟弟，很快就注意到他手背上的伤口，“你受伤了。”他担心地说，“怎么回事？”  
“没什么。”加隆朝他走近，抓住他的胳膊，“我们回去吧。”  
“……是你提过的……‘另一个灵魂’做的吗？”撒加很艰难地问，就像是对那样的措辞感到恐惧。  
“拜托！已经跟你说过好多次了，”加隆摇晃了两下他的胳膊，“我那时候是发烧烧晕了，胡乱说的，你不要再这样问了！哪里来的‘另一个灵魂’？怎么可能嘛！”  
“……嗯。”撒加神情复杂地点了点头，“我知道了……以后……不再问了。”

他们并肩往双子宫的方向走去。

“说起来，下个月是不是终于……该宣布那件事了？”  
“是啊。”撒加像在叹息，“所以……”  
“我知道。”加隆抬起头，看着他们前方那座洁白的宫殿。从远处看来，它是如此巍峨壮丽，在阳光下闪闪发光，可谁又知道它的内部是怎样的寂静冰冷，甚至阴暗如同废墟。  
“我不会再偷偷出来了。”他轻声说，“我保证。”  
“……对不起，加隆，”撒加揽住他的肩膀，“我也向你保证……等到……”  
他的手越发用力，像是想把弟弟按进自己身体里，  
“等到史昂大人公布人选……你就可以光明正大地出现在任何地方了。”  
“……嗯。”加隆转脸看向兄长，忽然笑了，“我相信你，哥哥。”


	8. Chapter 8

今天是加隆的生日。  
所以应该也是我的生日。我很想跟加隆说声生日快乐，如果可以的话，最好能看见他对我笑一笑。

“你也想见他吧？”坐在我旁边的“加隆”的确在笑，可我却并不想看到这样的笑容。  
我原本以为自己已经够邪恶了，现在才发现真是人外有人。  
“是啊，”我枕着胳膊躺着，看着清晨的双子宫穹顶。“真正的”撒加通常会在30分钟之后醒过来，这段短暂的时间差是我最容易控制他的时刻。尝试过几次以后，我竟然意外地喜欢上清晨。  
高处的天窗透进清新的空气，一缕阳光洒在床角，过不了多久就会继续朝着枕头这边移动。它差不多要照在撒加脸上的时候，我就得暂时退居幕后了。  
如果可以坚持更久就好了。  
或许……还可以叫醒加隆去看日出。

“哥哥，”小少年抓着我的手，一脸热切期待的样子，“你认真考虑过我的建议吗？”  
我歪过头看了他一眼：  
“真不好意思，我不感兴趣。”  
“胡说！”他看起来很不高兴，蓝眼睛微微眯起来，使劲晃了晃我的胳膊，“……为什么呀？”  
“跟你说过无数次了，”说实话，天知道我有多想抱他，吻他，把他压在身下，听他喊我哥哥……如果他真的是“加隆”的话，  
“你不是加隆。我也不是你哥哥。”   
“唉，又要说这么伤人的话啊。”他好像已经有点听腻了似的撅起嘴——又是个“真正的”加隆从来不会做的动作——很受委屈似的揉揉眼睛，  
“哥哥真是太残忍了。”  
“哈！”我笑起来，“这话被你说出来，完全没有说服力啊。”  
“难道不是吗？”他凑得更近，“为什么要这样敌视我呢？其实，如果可以的话……我也……真的很想回到真正的撒加哥哥身边去！”  
“我看你现在似乎很认命似的呆在这里。”  
“那是因为……”他继续吸着鼻子揉眼睛，“我也没办法啊！怎样努力也改变不了！这大概就是……命运吧。”  
我怔了怔，抬起右手遮住眼睛。  
那道初升的阳光……快要移到床头这边了。  
“……回你的房间去吧。”我对他说，“等一下撒加和加隆都要醒了。”  
小少年站起来，恋恋不舍地往外走，走到房间门口，他停下来，忽然很认真地对我说：  
“生日快乐，哥哥。”  
我冷冰冰地笑了一声，并没有回答他。

我听见他叹着气越走越远了。  
我也有点想叹气，但今天是加隆的生日……所以……还是保持冷静和乐观的态度比较好。  
说实话，我一直忘不了月初的时候加隆看着他微笑的样子。他微笑着说，我相信你，哥哥。  
……虽然我一点儿也不相信撒加，但是既然加隆相信他，我也就姑且放过他好了。希望他明白，能拥有那个笑容的他，是个多么幸运的家伙。

我用力伸了个懒腰，躲进撒加的头脑深处，等着美好的阳光把他叫醒。  
然后适时地提醒他，去跟加隆说声“生日快乐”。

不出所料，睡眼朦胧的加隆看着站在床边的撒加，再次笑起来，笑得让我心疼。他勾着撒加的脖子，在他的唇上轻轻印了一个吻，低低地说：  
“生日快乐，哥哥。别一副担惊受怕的样子，既然答应你了，我绝对不会再偷跑出去。”  
我简直嫉妒得要抓狂。恍惚中，那个隐藏在加隆头脑里的危险分子似乎也在取笑我此时此刻的无能为力。我恨恨地咬紧了牙。  
撒加，你最好赶紧成为下一任的教皇。否则……

“否则怎么样啊，亲爱的哥哥？”  
我仿佛听见他在意味深长地问着。


	9. Chapter 9

撒加坐在黑暗之中。他一动也不动地坐着，像是已经和周围的黑暗融为一体。双子宫里无边无际的冰冷的寂静像巨网一样张开，然后悄无声息地向他接近，像是大自然中一击致命的猎食者。它盘旋缠绕，将他紧紧地包裹在中央。  
没有其他声音。只有撒加自己的呼吸。

后半夜的时候，外面下起了雨。起初只是水雾，后来越下越大。他听见雨点打在头顶的理石，嗅到湿漉漉的泥土的气息。  
从高处的那个天窗不断地漏进雨来，但撒加只是坐在那里，一动不动。  
水气聚集在他的头发和睫毛上，他全身上下都被打湿，看起来却仍然没有任何移动的打算。

直到雨停。

撒加转动僵硬了的脖子，朝四周看去，地面上积了一些水，或灰暗或苍白的大理石散发出更加森冷的潮气，惨淡的太阳有气无力地照在淋湿的理石上，反射出让他双眼微微疼痛的反光。  
撒加抬起手遮挡了一下眼前，慢慢地站起来。一整夜的端坐之后，全身的血液都好像已经停止流动，此时突然的动作变化引起了强烈的刺痛感，尤其是双腿和双脚……他摇晃了一下，险些摔倒在地上。  
视线和积水的反光触碰，他觉得头晕眼花，想伸手扶住桌面，却摸了个空。

他这才想起……那张桌子被他自己毁了……  
还没来得及换上新的。

撒加拖着不太听使唤的腿脚，一步步挪到加隆的卧室门口。他想抬手敲门，最后还是直接去推。  
门立刻就开了。里面没有锁。  
撒加慢慢地踱进加隆的房间，慢慢地走到床边，又慢慢地坐下来。

当然没有锁。  
因为加隆根本不在双子宫。

“不去找他吗？”他憎恶的那个声音在头脑里大声地问着，“不担心他吗？”

“不要管我。”撒加攥紧了双拳。他的目光停留在加隆的枕头边上，那下面似乎压着什么东西。撒加慢慢地把它抽出来。  
……是一张旧照片。  
他们两个人肩并肩，站在高耸的悬崖上，脚下是万丈深渊，远方是阳光照耀下闪闪发光的大海。加隆大大地张开双臂，他则是姿势端正地站着。  
他们俩看起来只有几岁大，而且，都在开心地笑着。

撒加注视着那张照片，认真地回忆自己已经有多久不曾这样笑过了。

“去找他吧，你这个没用的家伙。”恼人的声音继续催促着他。  
撒加开始觉得心烦意乱。  
他从加隆的桌上拿起一面小小的圆形镜子，盯着里面的自己，忽然自说自话地问：  
“你要我跟他说什么？”  
“哈！”声音大大地嘲笑着他，“我怎么知道？”原本属于他自己的声音在毫不留情地讽刺和鞭挞着他仅存的理智与尊严，  
“说你是个没用的家伙，说你什么都干不成，说你对不起他，说你食言了……哈！要说的话可多着呢！说真的，我觉得加隆应该已经习惯了。想想看，愚蠢的家伙，你答应过他的事情，有哪一件实现过吗？……”

那面镜子毫无征兆地破碎了。  
玻璃碎片四散飞溅，他的手指被割破，有血流了下来。  
鲜红的血点落在地上，一滴，又一滴。  
“嘶～～～”声音用力地抽了口冷气，“撒加！你这家伙搞什么！你不觉得疼，别把我也牵连进去好吗？！”  
撒加没回应他，只是随意似的攥住其中一枚碎片。锋利的边缘毫无障碍地切进他的掌心，更多的血往外流，可是他像是没有任何知觉。  
“疼疼疼疼！！！”头脑里的声音一迭声地嚷起来，撒加低下头，看见自己的手指在未曾获得任何来自“他自己”的指令的情况下，正一点点地松开。那枚碎片仍然深嵌在他的手掌中间，割裂的皮肉往两边微微翻卷，伤口像一只张开的血红色眼睛似的盯着他。  
于是撒加也回视着那只眼睛。

“你告诉我……”他的声音几乎是沉郁而痛苦的，“我该怎么办？”  
“……我怎么知道？”另一个声音倒吸着冷气似的回答，“比起那个，你能不能先把那块玻璃弄出去，太他妈的难受了！”  
“是吗……”撒加忽然笑了笑，左手的两根手指捏住碎片露在皮肤之外的部分，极其缓慢地把它往外抽拉。  
“啊啊啊啊——”头脑里的声音发出近乎歇斯底里的大叫，“疼！！！你他妈的是故意的吗，撒加！！你一定是故意的吧！！！”

啪嗒！

那一小块碎玻璃终于彻底被从伤口中取出，掉落在桌面上，更多的鲜血随之涌出来，将加隆房间里的桌子和地面都弄得狼狈不堪。  
“你这……混蛋……”那个声音咒骂着，  
撒加感觉得到自己的呼吸越发粗重，就像是在对抗剧痛时的本能身体反应。可是，问题也就在这里。  
他感觉不到那疼痛。  
完全感觉不到。

现在明明是他拥有着对这具身体的控制权，可他竟然无法用“撒加”这个身份感觉到任何疼痛。  
如果连痛觉都不复存在……他还能怎样证明自己的存在呢？  
撒加怔怔地看着自己的血不断地溢出那处伤口，掌心里那只鲜红的眼睛也满含嘲讽地盯着他。

“我到底应该……怎么办才好……”他喃喃重复，慢慢朝宫门口走去。或许那个声音说得对，至少……该去把加隆找回来……至少，该把自己没能成为下一任教皇人选的原因告诉他……

既然这已经不是秘密了。至少，史昂看起来早就知道了不是么？  
真可笑，如果注定要承受这样的屈辱，他又何必要伪装得如此辛苦？  
他又何必……让加隆也陷入这不见天日的困境中呢？

撒加走出双子宫，朝着宫后那处悬崖走去。加隆应该会坐在那块石头上看海吧……  
他的弟弟，从小就最喜欢大海了。

撒加远远地看见那个熟悉的背影，嘴角上刚刚形成一个微笑的雏形，忽然就凝固冰冻，消失无踪。  
像是感觉到他的到来，加隆从那能遥望天海相连之处的大石头上轻捷地跳下，笑着迎向他，大大地张开双臂……  
那笑容……与那张照片上如此相似。

“撒加！”他的声音清亮愉快，像是什么事都没有发生过，“你怎么到这儿来了？”  
像是突然注意到撒加仍在流血的伤口，他的表情一下子变了，他急忙朝撒加跑过来，轻轻捧起他的手，  
“哎呀！受伤了呢！”少年轻轻吻着他的手背，“怎么这么不小心？”  
他把撒加的手虚握在自己的掌心，金色的光芒笼罩着那触目惊心的割伤，  
“不就是没被选为下一任教皇嘛，”他微微撅起嘴，像是在抱怨撒加过于小题大作，“用不着这么难过吧？！”  
然后，他抬起头，海蓝色的眼里涌动着莫测的波纹，认真地看着撒加，一字一句地说：  
“如果真的那么想要的话，直接去拿到手不就好了吗？”

“……你在……说什么？”  
撒加想抽回手，可是加隆突然更近一步，无比用力地抱住了他。  
“别再逃了，撒加，你身后已经没有退路了啊！”少年的嘴角仍然有上翘的弧度，脸上的神情如同无知孩童般天真而残忍，  
“呐，撒加，不如去杀了那个有眼无珠的老教皇吧！对了，连你们的雅典娜也一起杀死怎么样呢？到时候，只有你，和我……撒加，和加隆！这样的世界，难道不是……美好得多吗？！”


	10. Chapter 10

直到撒加的拳头重重打上他的下颌，加隆仍不确定究竟发生了什么。

他可以躲开。或许也想过要往哪个方向闪躲。撒加一定真的很生气，他一时忘了这些年来受到的所有训练，也没有使用任何一种战斗的技巧。  
他的拳远非光速，甚至可以说是毫无章法。  
加隆明明能看清整个过程，可是……他无法移动。

我强令他一动不动地站在原地，端端正正地硬挨了撒加这一拳。

控制室里“嗡”地一响，我听见加隆压低的痛呼声。他的牙齿磕破了嘴角，我也同时品尝到嘴里满溢的鲜血味。

他踉跄地往后退，脚跟碰到石块，身体失去平衡，摔倒在地上。

“加隆！”撒加怒气冲冲，声音都有些发抖，“你是认真的吗？！”

很好。  
我满意地站在控制台前，把所有小人儿一并赶得远远的。

加隆半撑起身，困惑地看着撒加。他的哥哥仍在继续指责他，以非常严厉的语气，说着说着，自己却先受了莫大委屈似的眼里含泪。

“……哥哥。”  
加隆不明所以地唤了一声，几乎像在请求地问，  
“我……怎么……？”  
撒加一把抓住他的领口，将他拉起来：  
“你心里都在想些什么？！竟然会突然说出那样大逆不道的话！”  
“……”

加隆瞬间沉默。  
我知道，他全都明白了。

加隆似乎很艰难地张了张嘴，却没发出声音。

那不是我……

他一定想跟撒加这样解释吧！可他也该清楚地记得，他曾经信誓旦旦地对撒加保证过好多次，口口声声说根本就没有“另一个灵魂”这回事。

“怎么，不说话吗？”我笑嘻嘻地问，“赶紧解释啊，加隆！再晚可就要来不及了啊！看到你哥哥有多生气了吗？那是因为……你刚刚让他把老教皇和女神都杀掉呢！多棒的提议呀，对不对？……”

……杀掉。

悬崖下的海水疯狂地涌起，用尽全力拍打岩石，发出震耳欲聋的声响。

……都杀掉。

天空瞬间变得阴暗，灰云在天海相连的地方层叠地聚起，向着我们快速移动。

……教皇，还有女神。

一滴雨落在撒加抓住领口的手上，沿着他的皮肤表面滑下去。

我心情愉悦地指挥着加隆垂下视线，让他欣赏撒加正在流血的手。那冰冷的掌心里藏着一道狰狞的伤口，从中涌出的血液已经沾湿加隆的锁骨。

你越界了。

我恍惚听到有个声音这样说，接着，一股异常强大的力量突然朝我袭来。我跌倒在地，浑身散了架似的疼。整个房间的地面开始晃动倾斜，我连滚带爬地滑向角落，那个控制台离我越来越遥远……

***

“哥哥。”  
我抬起眼，认真地看着撒加。

你想要怎样惩罚我这个口吐狂言的渎神者？

我抹掉嘴角边的血沫，轻轻笑着问：  
“撒加，难道我刚才……说得不对吗？”  
“加隆！”他的手指用力到关节青白，我觉得他马上就要哭出来了，就好像一个孩子刚被人夺走了心爱的玩具。

我从没见过这样的撒加。悲伤，愤怒，而又脆弱不堪。我甚至能感觉得到他正被潜藏的负担一点点压垮。

“别这样看着我，”我想挣开他的手，又担心碰到他掌心的伤口，我们陷入了短暂的僵持。

“加隆，赶快把我的存在告诉他呀，快说这一切都跟你无关，全是我这个邪恶的灵魂在唆使。你哥哥会理解你的！”头脑里的声音带着几分得意地笑着说，  
“我们说不定还可以合作得很愉快！”

然而，他很快就笑不出来了。

我握住撒加的腕骨，据理力争般高昂着头，一字一顿：  
“用自己的力量去争取自己想要的东西，究竟有什么不对？”

我不能再给他退路……因为事到如今，我们都已经没有退路了。

“……加隆！别再说了！”他看起来像是下一秒就要紧紧抱住我，他的眼神无比疼痛，却又好像……流露出一丝丝隐约的安心。

就按你心里想的去做吧……哥哥。  
我绝不会继续成为你的阻碍。

撒加牢牢地抓住我，几乎半拖着我朝海岬下面走去。我当然知道他要带我去哪里。过去每一次坐在这块石头上，我都要久久地看向那里。  
斯里昂海岬下的岩石牢房，专门用来关押我这样渎神的罪人。

在这样出乎意料的发展面前，那个暗中推动这一切的家伙终于慌乱起来，我听见他的呼吸变得异常急促。  
“加隆！你失去理智了吗？！你看不出你哥哥现在要杀掉你吗？你也知道那是神的牢狱，难道你就打算毫无抵抗地让撒加把你关进去吗？！”

你慌了啊。

我忍不住笑出声来。  
撒加转过头，愕然地看着放声大笑的我。

太晚了。

你这个自以为是又一意孤行家伙。

太晚了……

撒加在我背后推了一下。我的双脚踩在海水里。门立刻上了锁。

我转过身来，却只看见撒加的背影。

“撒加。”  
他听见了，却不回头。我用力握住栏杆，低低地说：  
“哥哥，我……相信你。”  
海水汹涌地翻着白浪，天边传来沉闷的雷声。

“加隆！”头脑里的声音困惑不解地诅咒我，“你疯了！”  
然后，我听见自己突然歇斯底里地大喊：  
“撒加！放我出去！你这个愚蠢的家伙！你要杀死你的亲弟弟吗？！撒加！回来！……”  
但那个背影渐行渐远，始终没有再回头。

***

加隆背靠着冷硬潮湿的岩石，等着那个声音安静下来。

“该死……”他听起来像在抽泣，“你为什么要这样做？”  
“你在哭吗？”加隆挑了一块较高的石头爬上去，但海水涨得很快，片刻就又没到脚踝。  
“你想死？”他抽抽噎噎地问，“就算你死了，对撒加又能有什么好处？”  
“我不想死。”加隆环顾着四周，像在思考接下来还能做什么，“但也不怕。”  
“……全都是为了撒加？”  
“他实在太辛苦……”加隆叹了口气，“和他的‘另一个灵魂’的交战，快要让他彻底失控了。如果他失控，死的人就是他。”  
“……你……”声音听起来很惊讶，“原来早就知道。”  
“当然。”加隆确定了一处可以把握的凸出岩石，便跳下水朝那儿走去，“怎么可能不知道。”  
“所以……”他恍然大悟，“我们刚见面的时候，你才会说，‘两个灵魂什么的，最讨厌了’。”  
“撒加和我不一样。”加隆抓住那处突起，盘算着自己可能在这里坚持多久，“他想得太多。”

海面上出现一圈圈涟漪。  
从傍晚就开始酝酿的那场大雨终于下起来了。

“他其实可以选择啊。”那个声音听起来很无奈，“他……明明就有更好的选择！”  
“你想要他让位给那个邪恶的灵魂吗？”加隆笑了笑，“他不会那么做的。他会痛苦，纠结，分裂，难过得要死，却不会认输和放弃。”  
“为什么不？！老老实实地让‘另一个灵魂’掌权，不就什么问题都没有了吗？”  
“什么问题都没有？”加隆笑得更厉害，“你太小看整个圣域，还有它背后的神了。现在这样只是权宜之计。我可不想眼看他逼死自己。”  
“所以，只要他还活着……你宁可……把他交给另一个灵魂？”  
“我说过，这都是暂时的。”加隆抓紧那块岩石突起，任由上涨的海水将他渐渐淹没，“我一定能从这里出去……也一定能把真正的撒加再找回来……”  
他说得那么笃定，我无言以对。

***

又是午夜时分，冰冷的海水再次灌满了整个空间。加隆用力扒住石壁，手指全都磨破红肿，指缝里不停渗出丝丝鲜血。  
“……加隆……”不知为什么，根本没有实体的我却开始对他濒临死亡时的体验感同身受。我蜷缩在黑暗房间的一角，一次次地感到自己即将窒息。  
“……又……怎么了？”他努力寻找最后可供呼吸的空气，声音虚弱断续。  
“对不起。”我轻轻地说。  
“切～”他好像在笑，“用不着……跟我……道歉……”  
“或许，我该走了。”  
说出这个想法的时候，我忽然觉得自己此时也正浸没在刺骨的海水里，用力扒着石缝浮浮沉沉。  
那样的冰冷和绝望，是我从未体会过的痛苦。  
我再也不想反复品尝这痛苦。

“走到……哪里？”  
“我也不知道。我哥哥曾经跟我说，我们每次面临生死危机的时候，人生就会产生截然不同的两条路，通向截然不同的两个宇宙……”  
“……两个……宇宙？”  
“是啊，你现在坚持选择的是‘生’的宇宙，而我……我想选择另一个……”  
“胡说什么！”加隆努力把脸露出水面，大声地指责着我，苦涩的海水不断涌进他嘴里，“你还真是个没用的家伙！只是这样而已……就想放弃了吗？”  
“你说得不对。”我推开挤在我周围那些五颜六色的小人儿，“或许，我所选择的才是正确的路；或许，沿着它一直走下去，就能回到我哥哥所在的宇宙。你知道，就像你非要固执地留在这里，只不过是因为……这是‘这一个’撒加所在的宇宙而已。”我朝着房间的最深处走去，然后，毫不犹豫地向着尽头的深渊一跃而下。

下坠。下坠。

我不知道自己要落向哪里，只是不停地下坠。  
蛰居在加隆头脑里以来发生的所有事情都像走马灯似的掠过我的眼前，萤火般渐次闪现又熄灭。

永别了，加隆。希望你在自己选择的宇宙，继续努力地活下去吧。  
和真正属于你的那个哥哥一起。  
我闭上眼睛，沉落在无边无际的黑暗中。  
记忆终于变成一座牢笼，而牢笼之外天空低垂。

完结

写到最后还是没有小黑哥的份儿……  
视角转得有点乱，希望大家看懂了😳

大概就是……  
穿越隆选择放弃这个世界和这个世界的撒加，选择了……（可能是暂时的）“死”，或者应该是在圣域隆的记忆深处沉睡。  
他的记忆同化为加隆的记忆。  
最后的印象是水牢外的天空。

撒哥回去之后，小黑哥就出来了，然后，就是大家都知道的星楼了(>﹏<)


End file.
